


We need to talk, brother

by LowlandSassanach



Series: what if - The Frasers [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Children, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach
Summary: What if Brianna had bumped into Fergus that first night in Wilmington? Would he know her? Would she know him? Had Claire told her about him?Part 1 of a what if series focusing on the Fraser family. I am open to prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Any French/Gaelic translations is courtesy of Google translate.

Fergus was still looking for work and walked into the Tavern, hoping that he'd find someone to take him on. As a one-handed man he was finding it difficult to find someone to give him work, although he was able to do almost anything any man with both hands could do but all the men could see was his flesh turned to wood. He suddenly had a bigger appreciation of Mr. Murray. Ian, along with Milord, was one of the few men who knew he was just as capable of doing things as anyone else.

As he was about to leave, he bumped into a red haired woman who was making her way to the tavern bar, "Excusez moi, mademoiselle." he apologised in French before looking at her. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw a carbon copy of Milord. He barely heard as she replied in accented French.

"N'y Pensez plus, Monsiuer." she looked up and her eyes widened with a sudden realisation, "Fergus? Is that your name?"

"Aye...forgive me but you look like someone I know."

"Jamie Fraser?" She smiled as his eyes widened again. "my father. My mother is Claire. She told me about you, but in her stories you were a little boy. And so brave." She giggled and smiled at him. "I'm actually trying to find them..." 

Fergus excitedly cut her off. "Then look no further, ma soeur. They are here. In Wilmington, staying with me and my wife in fact. You must come. Milord will be overcome with joy. I dare say Milady will be too." he takes he arm and moves to pull her out of the tavern, almost bumping into Roger in the interim, Brianna was whisked away so quickly by Fergus that neither recognised the other, at first.

When he thought about it Roger realised the red head that the man had whisked away was Brianna. He followed and asked if anyone had seen a man pulling a red haired girl along, they led him to the Fraser house, he was one step towards his love.

Inside the house Brianna was led to the parlour by Fergus, Marsali looked at her and then at her husband. Confusion etched her face; "Fergus Fraser, I'd like you to explain why you've brought another woman into my house!" Brianna looked away.

"Marsali, be at peace. This is Milord's daughter. um..." he looked at Brianna.

"Brianna...Fraser." She chose to leave 'Randall' out of it, if what mama told her was true Brianna wouldn't bring up bad memories by uttering that name.

"Brianna." He smiled at Marsali, "Brianna, my sister. Where is Germain?"

"Go and see for yerself." She looked at Brianna, the lass had hair as red as Jamie's had been when her mam had first met him. If what Fergus had just told her was true then Brianna was also he sister as well as her sister in law. She missed her sister in Scotland. When Fergus moved to see his son she spoke. "yer parents are in there. Ye know yer mam, I take it ye don't know yer da?" Brianna shook her head"

"No. My mother...was married to another man. One of his conditions of taking me was that mama didn't tell me about him...I've known about Jamie for a couple of years but it's nothing compared to the twenty I didn't know him." She smiled at Marsali.

"Aye, my ma married Jamie and he became my da. But he didna love her, at least not as much as she did, and when yer mam came back it nullified the marriage between ma and da." She looked down. "Jamie was good to me though, he gave me away when I got married to Fergus. He wasnae related to either of us but he was there for both of us, the only family either of us had wi us." She grinned, "If I know Jamie Fraser, blood or no, he'll love ye as his own. Especially since ye are." Suddenly the door burst open and Claire emerged, Jamie hot on her heels.

"Bree!" She threw he arms around Brianna's neck and pulled her close. "What are you doing here?" 

Marsali stepped back and put a hand around Fergus' waist. Jamie stepped forward.

"Lass, I didnae think I'd ever meet you." He pulled both his girls close. "When Fergus told us ye had arrived in Wilmington we could scarcely believe it." He let out a deep, hearty laugh that made Brianna's insides warm. She looks over to see Fergus grinning and holding a baby close.

"And this must be Germain." Brianna moved closer. "He's so adorable."

Marsali smiled and nodded, "Aye, this is our wee Germain. Yer nephew." She looks at Brianna. "Even if Fergus didnae consider ye a sister, Jamie was ma da long enough that ye'd be mine." 

Jamie puffs out his chest. He's proud as punch that his daughter and his adopted son get along so well. "A leannan...yer mother and I were invited to a play tonight. Would ye like to accompany us?" 

Brianna looked to Marsali. "No thanks, Jamie..." as much as he tried to hide his hurt at the use of his given name by his daughter, she saw it. "I'll stay here and get to know my siblings." She smiled at her brother and sister.

"Alright a lennan. Take the time to get tae know them, then." Jamie smiled at her. "And, when ye feel ready, ye can call me...da..." 

Jamie's heart sang to look on his daughter take his grandbairn into her arms. This was gonna be the most amazing adventure. Takin care of a twenty-three year old daughter that had nee known him.


	2. I'm so confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna is talking to Marsali and Fergus about Boston and why she came to Wilmington but accidentally blurts out the truth. Also, we see that wee bit the show missed out when Jamie tells Fergus to warn Murtagh, and Roger arrives.
> 
> Originally a one-shot but people liked it so much and it really had the potential for a multi-chapter. So here's chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Fergus looks up at Brianna. “So, you must tell us all about Boston. What is it like? How are the winters there?” ‘why you decided to leave’ is left unsaid although Brianna can feel it’s spectre in the air.

 

“Well Boston is a huge place, mama left me with a friend when she traveled back to find Jamie…” the words are not coming to Brianna and she mentally kicks herself for not listening more in history class. She was bright, yes, but it was her closeness with Frank that had helped her with the studying and homework. “The winters are exceptionally cold. We would have to chop wood for the fire everyday in order to heat the house. We do get snow, so I love to go sledding…” wait, sledding? Is sledding a thing in the 18th Century? Brianna thinks, but Fergus interrupts her.

 

“For fun? Or to transport the wood you chop for the fires?” he moves his arm as Marsali puts the supper in front of him and Brianna.

 

“Bit of both, really. When we finished transporting the wood I would beg to slide down the massive hill at our home in Boston. Daddy was always watching so I knew I was in no real danger.” Her eyes flashed to Fergus when she said ‘Daddy’, he didn’t flinch so she continues. “That was really my whole childhood in Boston, that and being in daddy’s study while he was marking his student’s papers. He taught at Harvard you see.” Harvard was the one thing she was certain about, had been around for 100 years at this point or more. Marsali and Fergus nodded.

 

“And then leavin’? What made you leave Boston? Was it just that you were missing yer mam?” Marsali sat down and looked at her.

 

“No, not just that. I wanted to meet Jamie too…” Brianna thought about it and she pulled out the photocopy of the newspaper page. “I also found this...I don’t know how much of it my mother has told you...but I found this in 1970. They’ll die, and I couldn’t let that happen…” She looked up at the stunned couple. “So my mother didn’t tell you anything...great.” She laughed ironically, “I suppose you have a few questions…”

 

“More than a few, more than even a lot…” Marsali interrupted. “But right now I cannae think of any.” She laughed breathily. “I suppose they’ll come.”

 

“I only have one, ma soeur, who was ‘daddy’?”

 

Ah, he hadn’t flinched but had remembered that one. “Daddy was Frank, mamas husband in Boston...in the future, he was a good man to me.” She looked down, had he been good to her mother? 

 

“And Claire?” It was Marsali asking this time. “Was he a good man to her as well?”

 

Brianna thought, and then sighed. “No, he... would seek out other women.” Fergus had pursed his lips. “But mama was still in love with Jamie, he didn’t like that...there was also a few arguments.” her eyes started to water, remembering the one after her mother’s graduation, “I can’t say as I heard all of them but I heard enough to know they weren’t in love after mama became a doctor.”

 

Fergus nodded, “but he must have loved her to marry her in the first place, non?” he was angry that she had said that Frank had sought out other women, Milord would never treat Milady like that whether she was in love with another man or not. “And he must have really loved her to take on you, another man’s child.” 

 

“He did, once upon a time…” she sighed, Fergus would find out soon enough, time to tell his name. “His full name was Frank Randall...he was a descendant of Black Jack Randall. I guess he must have looked too much like him for mama to bear.” She looked up at Fergus who had gone chalk white. “Frank was nothing like his ancestor; he was kind and loving. But he did have an unfortunate resemblance to him and I guess he wanted to spend time with a woman who wouldn’t flinch everytime he went to touch her.” Marsali took Fergus’ hand and squeezed gently. “I know he forced you when you were a child but…”

 

“Non, it wasn’t him...it was Randall. And Milord and Milady helped me to come to terms with it. Jack Randall was a monster, Frank Randall hadn’t done anything wrong.” 

 

“No tae you at least, Fergus Fraser.” Marsali smiles at him.

 

Just as Brianna was about to continue the door bursts open and Jamie stands at the threshold, he’s panting a little, “Fergus, get yer coat on. I need ye to take a message tae Murtagh.”

 

Fergus nodded and moved to put his coat on. “What is the message, Milord?” 

 

“Tell him that Governor Tyron knows and it’s a trap. Whatever happens, do not let him rob that coach. D’ye understand me?” he was nose to nose with Fergus.

 

“Yes, Milord.” and with that Fergus was gone. Brianna stood up and crossed to Jamie, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

 

“Is something the matter a lenanan? Has something upset you?” he was immediately concerned.

 

“No. I just, didn’t realise how much I missed you before I even knew you existed…” Jamie smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “I don’t know what to call you. Father seems too formal and I couldn’t call you daddy, cause that was Frank...I don’t think there’s anything else.”

 

“Da. Call me Da.  It’s simple.” Brianna smiled at him.

 

“Okay, Da.” It seemed strange in her accent. “I love you. Is the play over?” She was suddenly looking behind him to see if her mother was there.

 

“No, a lenanan, yer mother’s skills were needed before the players could finish with their tedious offerings.” He sighed and shared a knowing look. She had been able to provide a distraction so he could warn Murtagh.

 

“Well, best get back to her before anyone notices you’re missing.” He grinned and kissed the top of Brianna’s head, and Marsali’s before running out of the door. 

 

Brianna opens her mouth to express concern but before she can get a word out there’s a knock at the door.

 

Brianna opens it and nearly faints because standing on the other side is Roger MacKenzie Wakefield. 

 

Brianna is dumbfounded for a moment before finding a voice. “What are you doing here? I specifically said not to follow me. How did you manage to follow me anyway?”

 

“All good questions that I have been pondering how to answer all day...may I come in?” Roger eyes Marsali questioningly, Marsali nods.

 

Once inside Brianna makes introductions. “Daddy willna be happy. It was a fight to get him to accept me and Fergus and we’re not even blood kin, God alone knows how he’ll react tae yer man here.” Marsali has her arms crossed on her chest.

 

“I know. I should talk with him when he’s back…” Roger looks at Brianna questioningly, she just shrugs. “But ye’d rather I explain myself first? To you I mean.”

 

“It’d be a start.” she looked him up and down. “I really didn’t want to talk to you before I left...because…”she takes a deep breath. “Because I didn’t know how to tell you I love you. Or how to tell you I do want to be your wife…” she sighed and Marsali grinned.

 

“I’m sorry, what? Run that last bit by me again.” Roger was on the verge of splitting his face in two. “I could’ve sworn ye said ye want to be my wife.” it was then she held out the bracelet he had given her on the day of the festival. Roger pulled her close. “I’ll take that as an, ‘aye Roger, I’ll marry you.’ then shall I?”

 

So Roger and Brianna were officially engaged. Oh God, how to tell her father?


	3. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Jamie come face to face and Jamie finds out Roger knows Stephen Bonnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Quite proud of myself as I pounded this out quite quickly. If only I could put that amount of planning into uni work but alas, the dissertation isn't all that creative.

As Marsali gives Fergus some wine Claire and Jamie come in the door, “Roger?! How? What? Why?” Jamie raises an eyebrow as Claire embraces the brunette in Fergus and Marsali’s dining area. 

“I followed Brianna. If I’m honest, she told me not to but I couldnae let her go on her own. ‘Military history is not my forte’” he mocked in a Boston accent. Bree smiles and hits him playfully. “I was worried about how she would be.” Jamie stiffened when he saw how they looked at each other, Marsali noticed so did Claire. 

“I’ve known Roger since he was a boy. He’s a good man.” She went to touch Jamie but he put a hand up.

“And I trust ye Sassanach but I dinnae know this man. He’s a Highlander so that’s going for him. But he’s interested in my lass, that goes against him.” His eyes narrow. Roger gulps nervously.

“Told ye daddy willna be happy.” Marsali whispered, Brianna rolls her eyes. “It’s probably best not to tell him about yer engagement until he’s come round…” Brianna shrinks as Jamie catches the word ‘engagement’.

“Ye asked my daughter tae marry ye without even meeting me?” He looked calm but his words were verging on fury. “D’ye have no decency man?”

“I-I…oh God…” Roger was so nervous he broke out in a sweat. “I asked her months ago. Before we…” he looked at Jamie. “Well before our first time together...which never happened as she said no to me the first time...but she’s said yes to me now...oh God please don’t hurt me Mr Fraser.” Claire looked into Jamie’s eyes, she saw his fury dancing there but also saw something else: mischief. He was angry with Roger for going to bed his daughter but was also feeling playful about his reaction.

“Ye have no need to worry about my hurting ye...provided you dinnae hurt her in return.” he quirked an eyebrow in Roger’s direction who had went chalk white. “Of course, ye’ll spend time wi us, no sharing a bed wi Brianna, and we will see if you are able to provide for her.” Fergus looks down, ashamed that he’s struggling to provide for Marsali, so Jamie adds; “as an able bodied man wi all yer limbs and yer sense I’m sure ye’ll have no problem getting any work.” He wanted to make it clear that it wasn’t Fergus’ fault he couldn’t get work, people just couldn’t see past the lost hand. 

“Aye, even if they refuse me I’m...well I’m stubborn.” He smiles at Brianna, she knows this better than anyone. “That’s how I convinced Stephen Bonnet to take me here…”

“Ye know Stephen Bonnet?! Out!” Jamie pointed to the door. “Get out if you know and respect that bastard!” He grabbed Roger by the shoulder and tried to push him out of the door.

“Woah! Hey! I think he’s a madman! He’s no friend of mine, I don’t even respect the arsehole!” Roger found his voice and pushes back to Jamie’s chest. “He killed half the people that had paid him for passage to America because he suspected smallpox, couldna prove it mind ye, just suspected it.” Roger ran a hand through his hair. “Ordered me to throw a wee lassie overboard, couldna ha’ been more than 11, mibbe 12...and when I refused he did it himself. The..the...thing is ruthless.” He spat out the word ‘thing’. Brianna shuddered when she thought of the man Roger had described, and how fortunate she was that Fergus had found her and not Bonnet. 

Jamie had calmed down and nodded at Roger. He pulled Claire close. “He attacked us, stole Claire’s wedding ring. Killed ma friend Leslie…” Claire closed her eyes, hearing again Bonnet’s voice demanding she give up her rings, a tear slid down her cheek. “I’m sorry fer jumping on ye. Just, after that..ye can imagine if I ever got my hands on the bastard again…”

“He’s in Wilmington...I’d gladly help ye find him and kill him.” Roger looked at Jamie, but Jamie shook his head.

“I’ll no make ye a wanted man and a murderer. No if ye really want to marry Brianna. A wanted man disnae make a good husband and provider…” Claire laughed wryly, Jamie grinned. “As ye ken well Sassanach.” 

Jamie walks over to the table and sits, motioning for Fergus to sit on the right hand side of him and for Roger to sit across. “The ladies dinna need to stay but can if they want to.” None of the three women chose to leave. “So, as Brianna’s father and her brother we’d like to ask you some questions.”

“Fine” Roger put his hands on the table.

“Wisna asking yer permission.” Jamie sat back. “So what is it ye do in yer time?”

“I teach history, at Oxford…” he put his eyes down as Jamie narrows his eyes. “But recently I’ve been working on ships...I reckon I could get work like that.”

“And spend weeks, or months, away from Brianna and your family?” Fergus raised an eyebrow. “You’d be okay with that?” Jamie smirked as Roger sweated, if he could handle this then he was definitely worthy of Brianna.

“W-well, n-no. Of course not, Brianna needs me with her as much as the money I’d earn, but I have no other experience…”

“And ye need experience to make a living? Can ye no just ask around to see who needs help?”

“I suppose but…”

“Nae buts. If ye canna provide for Brianna or even try to then ye’ll no be marrying her. My daughter needs a man no a coward.” Brianna goes to open her mouth to argue but Claire stopped her.

“Look, I ken ye love Brianna. But so do I, and no matter how I provide for her she’ll never want for love. To me that’s the most important thing, but if the providing is the more important part to you I’ll take her back home where I already have a job with a high salary. Would that satisfy you?” He stared at both Fergus and Jamie who both leaned back and smiled at the same time.

“That’s what I was trying to get out o ye lad. Yer right, yer stubborn. A McKenzie ye are.” Jamie grinned and put his hand out which a bemused Roger took and shook. Fergus was next to offer his hand, making sure he was offering him his flesh hand. “Welcome tae the family. Looks like we have a wedding to plan.” He quipped as he turned to Claire and Brianna who broke into a huge grin.

Brianna ran to her father and hugged him. “Thank you, da.” Marsali raised an eyebrow at him.

“Dinna gi me that look Marsali. Brianna is almost 23, you were 17 when ye told me ye and Fergus were getting married.” Jamie crossed his arms over his chest as Brianna embraced Roger. 

“Will they get married at the ridge?” Marsali watched them. “Cause Fergus and I would like to attend.” She smiled at him.

“I hope they do. I also hope she’ll ask me to walk her down the aisle. But I ken that she’ll want Claire to walk her down the aisle most likely.” 

Roger and Brianna smiled and talked with Claire. Now there was a wedding to plan for and a priest to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be focusing on the planning of the wedding and we will find out once and for all which of the MacKenzie/Frasers is the most stubborn. See ye back, Sassanachs!


	4. Fetch the Priest...or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brianna argue over the wedding and Brianna ropes in Marsali and Claire to help make her wedding dress. Claire has a lovely surprise in store for Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

“I’m no’ sure a priest is the best option, that’s all I said!”

“But I’ve just found out I was supposed to be raised as a Catholic so I want a priest.”

Brianna and Roger had been arguing about this for an hour and Marsali was watching the verbal back and forth. Of course Jamie had already asked a local priest to officiate the wedding and while that had made Brianna happy Roger had pursed his lips and then the argument began. 

Claire put a cup of tea in front of Jamie and sat to make sure nothing was broken, she knew their daughter more than Jamie and she knew that her daughter was getting more frustrated.

“Da!” Came Brianna’s desperate cry. “Will you please tell him that we can’t just tell the priest that he’s no longer needed?” Jamie opened his mouth but Claire cut in.

“Your father will do no such thing. You and Roger will discuss this and come to a conclusion. Like adults do.” Brianna’s mouth gaped open. “You are almost 22, Roger is almost 30...between you, both of you almost make a full adult so I don’t doubt you can sort it amongst yourselves.” Jamie sipped his tea. 

As they both went back to arguing Jamie turned to Claire. “This is getting us nowhere, Sassanach. Perhaps I should step in. If nothing else than to settle this silly priest debate.” 

Claire shook her head. “Brianna has been desperate to prove she’s an adult. I just don’t think she realises that adults compromise so she’s putting her foot down. You stepping in now will teach her that all her problems can be solved by running to da rather than talking them out and coming to a compromise.” Jamie smirked.

“I seem to remember you rather violently putting yer foot down when I attempted to teach ye a lesson…” he grinned at her.

“I think you’ll find I tried several times to compromise with you but you were determined to beat me!” Jamie nods thoughtfully. “And don’t give me that look, you know I’m telling the truth.”

Marsali sat down beside them, “If Brianna doesna compromise what could happen?”

“Well they won’t be marrying.” Jamie looked at her and then at Claire. “I’m sorry but if they canna work together on their wedding then there’s no way they’ll work in a marriage.” They all watched the warring couple for a while, before Brianna walked away. 

“Compromise isn’t gonna work, mama. I want to be married at your home on Fraser’s Ridge by a priest.” Her eyes started to water. “I think this may break us, mama…”

“Is he no’ Catholic?” Jamie raised an eyebrow. “He was raised by a priest, was he no’?”

“Not a Catholic, no. He was raised by a Reverend.” Claire looked at Brianna. “He’s Presbyterian.” 

Jamie nodded his understanding. “Then can we no have two officiants? One Catholic, one Presbyterian?” Both women looked at him. 

“I don’t know if he’ll go for it. But we can ask him.”

“I hope he will…”

That night, Brianna and Roger were sitting on the couch at Fergus and Marsali’s home, Roger reading a book. Turns out before Brianna had told Roger about the compromise her father had come up with Roger had realised he was being utterly selfish and it didn’t matter who officiated their wedding so long as by the end of it they were legally man and wife. 

So the whole family had planned to go to the Ridge and had asked Father O’Hanlan to conduct the ceremony. Brianna was sketching out some designs for her wedding dress, some distinctly 20th century and therefore inappropriate, ready for Marsali and her mother to turn into reality. 

Marsali, for her part, was delighted to have a sister to be a bridesmaid to. Since her sister was so far away and far too young to be thinking about weddings, Marsali reveled in her role to Brianna and Brianna was grateful to have the help. 

“This one, Marsali? It’s my favourite.” Brianna surreptitiously passed a drawing to her sister, Roger attempting his peek, “Hey!” His bride-to-be scolded him, “Don’t you know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the big day?” Roger chuckled and went back to his book while the two women talk about the dress. 

“Aye, the cut of the dress will be lovely and simple. Have ye thought about fabric? Type and colour?” Masali looked to Brianna.

“Um, just a simple type. Cotton? And I’d like it to be white.” Marsali stared at her sister, “What?”

“White? Ah Dhia! It’ll be murder to keep clean. The hem alone will be caked wi mud and dirt by the time we even reach the place where yer tae be married.” Marsali shook her head. “If I were you I’d pick another colour…”

“But can’t we raise the hen a few centimeters? So it won’t drag on the ground?” Brianna took the drawing and readjusted it to show the new hem. “Like so?”

“Still, I dinna understand the obsession wi having it white.” She looks at Brianna. “What is the obsession wi having it white?”

Brianna smiled, “from when I was a little girl I dreamed of my very own white wedding, the dress was white because that was a symbol of pure love. Love without a blemish. I’d like to see that dream through to the end.” Marsali was grinning by now. 

“Then I’ll help ye as best I can.” She stared at the drawing. Claire came to look at it. 

“I can give her a surprise...this is very similar in design to my wedding dress from when I married Jamie. If we make a few modifications I’m sure it’ll look like the dress in the drawing.” Claire chuckled and Marsali grinned.

“How will we keep it a secret frae the rest o them, though?” Claire grinned and told Marsali all about code names. “So, it’s agreed. It’s called ‘Operation Wedding Bells’?”

“Yes.” They leaned into each other conspiratorially, “Operation Wedding Bells has officially begun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> Marsali and Claire put 'Operation Wedding Bells' into action, and Brianna has a special request of Jamie. Meanwhile, Fergus feels left out until Roger has an unlikely proposition for him.


	5. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day has arrived and Brianna finally sees her wedding dress. Elsewhere Jamie and Roger have a talk and an unexpected guest arrives for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nowt.

The family had made their way to Fraser’s Ridge and Marsali and Claire had began work on Brianna’s dress. Brianna, for her part, had been trying to help but the women shoo’d her away and gave her the task of finding flowers, or picking her favourite food for the wedding ceilidh. They’d gone to great lengths to keep the dress a secret until the big day arrived.

 

And today was that day.

 

 Brianna woke to a beautiful last breakfast as a single woman. After they had eaten the bridal party get her up and started to get Brianna ready. “He won’t know what hit him darling…” Claire started styling Bree’s hair while Marsali went to get the dress they’d been working so diligently on.

 

Brianna looked up and gasped as she saw the dress. “It’s beautiful, mama...How did you both…?” the rest of her question was lost in tears.

 

Claire smiled and rubbed her daughter’s shoulders. “It was mine when I married your father. Altered to fit your drawing.” Brianna stood up and hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.

 

“Mama, it’s perfect.” Brianna took the dress off of Marsali and twirled around with it pressed against her body with a huge smile on her face. The women laughed as they got ready to help Brianna with her special day.

 

Meanwhile in Marsali and Fergus’ cabin, which Jamie had begun to build as soon as they were done with the big cabin, Roger paced like a caged tiger. The door opened and Jamie walked in and he watched his future son-in-law pace for a while before coughing. “The lassies are getting ready. Ye ready for today lad?” 

 

Roger swallowed and put his hands behind his back, “Well, I’m eager to be wed to Bree but I suppose I didnae ever think this was something meant for me…” Jamie’s smirk stops him. “What?”

 

“The lassies seem to have this effect on us men. I felt the same way about marriage until Brianna’s mam showed up when I was three and twenty.” He smiled fondly, “I immediately decided then and there that I would either marry this woman or die alone.” He adjusted Roger’s cravat. “Ye’ll have a time o’ it wi the lass, but it’ll be worth it.”

 

Both men looked out of the cabin as hoofbeats approached. Smiling, Jamie moved to the door. “Aunt Jocasta! Welcome to Fraser’s Ridge.” 

 

Jocasta was holding Ulysses’ arm as was her way when she went anywhere but she let go and took her nephew’s hands. “Nephew. I am glad I could be here on this joyous day when yer daughter marries.” She cocks her head slightly as Roger’s foot breaks a small twig. “And this must be the young man she intends to wed.”

Roger smiles a little. “Aye, mistress. Roger MacKenzie…”

 

“A MacKenzie?!” Jocasta is so startled she steps back but composes herself before continuing. “I never thought yer daughter would be marrying back into the clan...even if it is distant. Come lad. I want to hear about how ye and the lass met.” Jocasta held out her hand and she and Roger walked and he told her about how he met Bree at his adoptive father’s funeral and how they had become friends before courting and going to a gathering to her leaving for Wilmington and him following, to the proposal and even to Jamie making him sweat while he questioned if he was good enough for Bree. Jocasta smiled at him and made a comment about Dougal to which Jamie flinched.

 

After several glasses of whiskey the priest finally arrived and Roger was standing at the altar, waiting for Brianna. Jamie waited at the door of the cabin when Marsali opened the door and Bree walked out. Claire and Marsali were behind her making sure her dress looked as good from the back as the front. “Ah dhia, lass. He’ll be speechless…” Jamie smirked.

 

Bree smiled at him and took a deep breath. “I know we never discussed this but...would you walk me to the altar, da?” Jamie’s eyes filled with tears and he merely nodded. “Seems only right you should give me away.” Bree took his arm and walked with him to the altar, he kissed her cheek and she turned to Roger who was indeed speechless.

 

The priest cleared his throat and began. “Who gives this woman to be bound in marriage to this man?”

 

“I do.” Jamie declared loudly and proudly. 

 

The rest of the ceremony went by without any hitches and the party could begin. 

 

Jamie had proposed a toast and toasted a long and happy marriage to them both. Then Jocasta announced a gift of some silverware that had once belonged to Jamie’s grandparents and were now being passed on as she had no living children to pass them to. 

 

Then Bree insisted Roger sing for the guests since his singing voice was so amazing. He mock-glared at Bree before singing a softer rendition of the Monkee’s 1967 hit  _ I’m a Believer _ the words taking on new meaning after his discussion with Jamie that morning. A round of applause was his reward when he finished and he bowed a little.

 

After some dancing and eating the bride and groom retired to their honeymoon cabin and the Fraser/MacKenzie family are left to clean up.

 

“I’m very glad that I came from River Run for this wedding. True enough I almost didn’t but I’m glad I changed my mind.” Jocasta smiled “I think I’m so glad I did because I saw the possibility of Ellen’s bloodline continuing.” Of course she meant metaphorically as she lost her sight a number of years ago. But they smiled at her nonetheless and Marsali moved to give her a glass of whiskey.

 

“Oui, Auntie. I cannot imagine how long it would have taken us to get to here if I hadn’t bumped into her in Wilmington. It was a blessing.” He smiled at Marsali.

 

“Aye. And I’m so glad we met. I do miss my sister so but having her here is like a second sister.”

 

“They’ll have a blessed marriage. I’m sure of it.” Jocasta nodded her agreement before drinking her whiskey. 

 

“To the MacKenzies. May their marriage be a long and happy one, filled wi many bairns and much love.” 


End file.
